


Broken

by MrsWangPuppy



Category: VIXX
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 02:47:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3920044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsWangPuppy/pseuds/MrsWangPuppy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leo is broken. What or maybe who will it take to fix him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!! :)  
> ~Hyekwan <3

When I woke up this morning I thought today would be like any other day in high school, Just the same daily grind of people either goofing off or trying hard to make it to graduation, and for the most part it was. There was the same rush and bustle of people, the same pushing in the hallway and the same invisible feeling I get every time I walk into this building. Honestly, I didn’t expect anything to change in my lonely life until it did. 

 

At first today was only slightly different because it was the first day back from our week long spring break and everyone was reuniting with their friends they hadn't seen over the break, and this difference in my day was nothing I didn't expect. I was at my locker with my head down to not draw attention to myself as if anyone would notice me, when the hallway got quiet before a murmur began after the brief silence and at first I thought it must not be anything big because nothing big happens here. I decided to just continue getting my stuff for class until it seemed the murmur wasn’t stopping but was only getting louder and I didn’t believe something worth talking about was happening until I looked up and met the eyes of a stone faced stranger.

 

I turned away quickly unnerved at his emotionless face and the fact that he was looking at me. When I had gathered myself and finally turned away from my locker I noticed that the boy with the stone face was gone but there were five other boy with rather eccentric hairstyles that I had never seen before and, being so used to the same old same old, these new people put me on edge so I quickly shut my locker and rushed to my homeroom.

 

I sat in my usual seat in the back corner of the room, pulled out my sketch book and began to add the finishing touches to a garden I was drawing. I was almost finished when I felt a presence next to me and a shadow moved across my page. When I looked up my jaw almost dropped at the beautiful creature that was examining my drawing. He’s tall, adorable and his hair is probably the most normal of the six new boys. I was so in awe of him that when he spoke I only heard his perfect voice and couldn’t believe it was directed at me but then I realized he was waiting for me to respond.

 

I shook my head to gather my thoughts “Sorry I didn’t hear what you said, Can you repeat it?” I wanted to slap myself for sounding so dumb.

 

He chuckled before responding “I kind of assumed you didn’t hear me from the starry look in your eyes,” He paused and smiled at me “and to repeat what I said, Hi My name is Jaehwan and your art skills are great!”

 

“Thanks,” I said shyly as a blush rose over my cheeks “I’m Hyekwan,”

 

Before he could respond the teacher entered the room and told everyone to sit in a desk and be quiet so he could make the permanent seating chart for the rest of the semester and take roll. Jaehwan quickly scrambled to sit beside me and almost knocked someone to the floor in his frantic motion.

 

After meeting Jaehwan in homeroom nothing else out of the ordinary happened until lunch. Normally, I sit by myself for my lunch and read a book or play games on my phone but today when I entered the cafeteria I heard the most beautiful laugh that can only be described as heavenly. Whoever was didn't know that lunches here are usually spent quietly, I found the source of the laughter when i arrived at my table. Sitting at the small table i normally have to myself were two of the new boys, One of them had adorable pink hair and dimples and the other had blond hair and was the source of the laughter.

 

“Hi,” I said as soon as i had gotten close enough for them to hear “I’m Hyekwan and I usually sit here for lunch,” I don’t know where I got the courage to speak to them but I’m glad i did they seem different than everyone else here.

 

“We can move if you want,” the pink haired boy said with a big smile “I’m Hongbin by the way and this is Wonshik but all our friends call him Ravi,”

 

“It’s okay you guys don’t have to move, having you here is better than spending lunch alone,”

 

Ravi spoke up for the first time “Really Noona, you’d want to spend lunch with a couple of sophomores!?” Hongbin was quick to elbow him in the side for that comment and I wondered how he knew I was older than him until I remembered I’m wearing my junior ID badge.

 

“Hyung, Why’d you say that are you trying to make her leave!?” Hongbin whisper yelled at Ravi.

 

“It’s okay Bin, I have no problem spending lunch with you,” I said as I sat at the table across from the two boys.

 

“Noona, You called me Bin…?”

 

“Yeah I thought you deserved a nickname seeing as though Wonshik over here has one,” Hongbin smiled widely and Ravi blushed when I said his name. We spent the rest of lunch together, laughing and joking, until the bell rang and we had to say our goodbyes.

 

As I was walking down the hallway I saw a figure leaning against the lockers, I looked down not knowing whether whoever it was would have a problem with me looking at them but out of curiosity I looked back up and I met the same cold eyes I saw earlier. I studied his face for a second before looking away, He’s beautiful and I wonder if he wasn't as cold would he be even more beautiful.

When I arrived at my Calculus class, I entered the room with my head down afraid to make eye contact with any of the seniors. They’ve told me in not so many words that they don't like the fact that a junior is in there class and usually none of them sit near me but when I sat down I noticed that there was a boy in the seat next to me and when I looked up at his face he smiled at me. Before I could say anything to him the teacher started class.

 

We didn't get a chance to speak until the teacher finally finished droning on about today's assignment. The boy was writing intensely in his notebook when I turned to him and tapped on his shoulder, he jumped and turned to look at me. 

 

“Hey, why are you sitting next to me the other seniors despise me and sit as far away as possible?” He got a surprised look on his face when I said the others hate me.

 

“Well I make it a point not to hate people I don't know or people in general and how can anyone hate you? You're adorable!” I blushed and looked down for a second before I responded.

 

“They hate me because I'm the only junior in a class of seniors and it makes them feel bad, I guess…?” 

 

Before he could respond, the classroom door opened and the beautiful stone faced stranger entered the room. The teacher launched into a lecture on tardiness but he just headed to back corner of the room without a word. 

 

“I saw you arrive to the school with him. Who is he?” I asked while looking across the room the room to watch the mysterious boy draw in his notebook.

 

“That’s Taekwoon and I’m Hakyeon even though you didn't ask.” He said with a smirk, I looked at him for a moment before returning my gaze to the boy across the room, Leo.

 

“Omo I’m so sorry for not asking your name, I just keep seeing him and…” I began speaking in a trance like manner “he’s beautiful, his face has beauty unlike anything I’ve ever seen before…” I trailed off and looked back over at Hakyeon.

He had his eyebrows drawn together, then his face relaxed and he smirked again “Yeah a lot of girls find Taekwoon quite attractive,” I frowned at that and Hakyeon took a deep breath as if what he was about to say weighed heavily on his mind “But since his last girlfriend he has become guarded, cold, and withdrawn. He has rejected every girl since, I think she did something really bad to him but he won’t tell anyone anything about it and hardly talks to me anymore and we used to tell each other everything.” I could tell Hakyeon was starting to tear as he turned away from me and sniffed a couple times.


End file.
